The invention is directed to a method and apparatus for the illustration of symbols, in tabulated arrangement, on the screen of a data-video device, in which symbol words corresponding to the symbols to be illustrated, are released by a data source, and, in conjunction with an image repetition store and a symbol generator, subsequently illustrated.
Tabulator mechanisms are generally known in conjunction with typewriters, by operation of which mechanism writing of columns of data is facilitated. In such mechanism, initially a tabulator indicator or its equivalent is adjustably adjusted exteriorly of the writing area, to the corresponding point at which the second column is to form. Following the writing of a word or symbol in a first column, a tabulator key may be actuated, as a result of which the carriage transporting the writing surface, or transporting the type mechanism, advances in a single jump, movement, to the desired tabulated position, whereby the entry into the second column can immediately take place without an undesirable loss of time.
The invention is directed to the problem of achieving a method and apparatus for achieving a similar tabulator operation with respect to the illustration of symbols on the screen of a data-video device, particularly wherein such symbols are supplied and written in accordance with the so-called rolling-page method in which the data depicted on the screen appears to be continuously moving in a vertical direction, usually upwardly.